Making the Band
by Iron Mouse
Summary: Two bands are on the way to stardom, but management want them to combine. Easy right... they have to meet first and get to know each other right and problems creek through many doors.
1. Chapter 1: Ready, Set, and ... POP

~~~~~~~~~~~

Making the Band: by kIM

The countdown is on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else I may mention. It's own by Bandai/ Sunrise. Funny it's sunrise outside my house right now. I also don't own Starbucks but If I did I have my own inside my kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AU 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

date: 6:5:2003 (A.N.--Graduation date for me)

"You two wonder why I brought you both here, am I right." I tried to stand there as calmly as I could, but I knew they would not be happy with the company's decision. A few months ago we had numerous audition with the new upcoming bands to become our savior for Wing records. For some weird coincidence the two managers for the top two bands were high school friends of mine

"Yes, onna why else would I be here." I watched him squeeze the living out those little stress ball thing. 

He was stress, but hey, everyone got their own problems,'

"Of course, Wufei" I tried to give at least a half smile but I failed.

"Noriko, I don't understand why we are both here," Sally sat calmly looking at me 

"Well..." 

::ring ring ring ring:: 

'Thank you God'

"Hold on for a sec." Sally and Wufei just nodded. 

"Moshi Moshi...Mr. Marquise... yes I was just ... yes I was... til... alright, but It's 2:4... that only gives me about less than 20 min ...alright... ok ... b::click:: ye," I dislike him a lot. Hold on let me think for a second if I want to use the word 'dislike'. Yes dislike is a good word for that man.

"Well ok, since now I have about twenty minutes to go and see the man who pays our bills, let me tell you what is going on, Mr. Marquise loves both bands.."

"That good, but...," Sally looked happy, but still seem skeptical.

"But you could have told us separately, onna," Wufei completed her sentence as she just nodded. Wasn't this the cute act that a married couple would have, an old married couple.

"Yes, but we need one band not two and since he had difficulty choosing, He wants them to combined."

"What???" The expression on Wufei face was priceless, and I'm pretty sure I saw a vein popping from his forehead. 

"Are you serious, I do not like this idea Noriko, do you know this means?"

Sally began to gripped the edges dragging her nail along the arm rest of the leather chair as if gravity has coming down on her with full force.

"Yes Sally I do?" I nod my head she look at me if I she was trapped in a box. 

"I have to work with" 

"Mr. I'm so arrogant, I control the world over there, and live with the pompous ass that was in the contract you sign a week before. I know, I know, and I'm sorry about that Sal" I finished her sentence and she just nodded at least til it register what I had said that when her face began to turn blue. Damn it where did I put those blue bag at.

"WHAT? ONNA DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS TRULY CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT" Wufei furiously yelled as the little stress ball broke. The little grains of rice fell around the room and in my hair. I shook my head and brush the grain off my shoulder.

"Yes, I do understand Wufei but Mr. Marquise want both of the band to know each other really well," I giggled a little at their actions. Sally just kept getting a darkish blue color and Wufei was a ummm... WHERE THE HELL IS MY BLUE BAGS AT!

I finally found them and handed them each one to breathe in to; Wufei, However, just ripped it in shreds. 

"SO will you both be apart of Marquise Records," They looked at me like I was Joan of Arc about to set me a in pretty crimson flames.

"What if one of us says no," Of course Wufei would be the one to ask. 

"Then NO one gets a record deal, here is your groups chance of a lifetime" I put the envelopes on the desk on the desk.

They stared at each other in defeat and took the envelope.

"So that's a yes, Okie Dokie Good ," I walked to the door and pick up my coat. 

"Those right there has your keys as well as the groups and the address to the house. There will be a limo to take you to the airport in four days from now. What else there is 10,000 dollar spending money for each group and if there any questions feel free to call, Ja."

I don't really think they listen to me as I saw them both peek through the envelope. Remember money can bribe everybody, well yes just about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know all I did was revise the chapters and that was about it but I will have the chapter 4 out by the end of July or the of August. I'm at least going for it.

Alright next part. Wufei and Sally have to tell their group what's going to happen in four days.

Please review 

-kIM


	2. Chapter 2: The Countdown Is On

~~~~~~~~~~~

Making the Band: by kIM

The countdown is on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else I may mention. It's own by Bandai/ Sunrise. Funny it's sunrise outside my house right now. I also don't own Starbucks but If I did I have my own inside my kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AU 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

date: 6:5:2003

---The Nine Stairs Hotel---

(Where the gwboys are)

Wufei walk inside the hotel room after the meeting was over. Trowa was the first to notice Wufei was back. "How was the meeting, you look dead."

"It could have been better, They could have just shot me," Wufei ran his hand through his hair as he flop on the couch.

"Where are the other?"

"Well, Heero on his laptop, Duo and Quatre are both watching television."

"Go get them," He watched as Trowa left to get his fellow bandmates.

~~~~~~

---At the Noventa Restaurant---

I walked into the restaurant at around an hour after he called. I stand on my tip toes to help me try to at least find Mr. Marquise. I finally find him. He gets up to welcome me. He wore a suit a business suit of course with his long blonde hair accenting as well, but the only problem being he could hide emotion so easily with his bangs to cover up any type of disappointment. " Mr. Marquise both of the bands agree to the contract recently handed to him."

"Noriko, you should be planning to meet with our new groups at the house on Friday, His tone made my face pale.

"Yes sir," I just stared at him. I didn't want to go, but there was no use of trying to talk myself out of it. He wouldn't listen. No no no, It also wasn't like he needed a hearing aid either. He was still young, 28 years old, as a matter of fact, and still creating a miniature fanclub where ever he went to. They would be the ones who set up tent around his office wearing the shortest skirt, in hopes to give Mr. Marquise a little panty shot with their scandalous selves. Lucrenzia would be so mad if she knew. 

~~~~~~

Back at

---The Nine Stairs Hotel---

(Where the gwboys are)

"What's going on Wu-man," Duo ran in and jumped on the one seater. 

"Well we are signed on, but not as a group of four..."

" But as what,"Quatre interrupted nervously "Are there going to be people getting throw out of this group."

"If that's true, Can we kick off Heero?" Duo said.

"No this isn't Survivor, but we will have four new members"

"Who are they" 

"I do not know except they are all weak onnas and we will be living with them for at least 3 months," Wufei stated.

"And you agree to this Wufei"

"Yes, we really didn't have much of a choice. It was all or nothing,"

"You should of went with nothing" Heero kept to typing on his laptop, and was still not happy with this newly made decision.

"Who do you mean we, " Quatre sat on the couch. 

"Well, me and Sally, we went to high school together. Damn that brat,"

"Sally," They said in unison.

"No Noriko Kaia Nadesico, That damn brat of a onna."

"So all you know is their manager," Trowa just stare.

"So when do we leave... What?," a couple seconds pass as everyone threw a pillow at Duo.

~~~~~~

---At the Darlin Mansion---

"Friday," Sally walked up to get a glass of water.

"That soon," Dorothy jump off the stool before almost falling off.

"You just can't be serious Sal"

"Oh, but I am, any more questions."

"I don't like this, not at all," Dorothy spoke first.

"Think of it this way Dorothy, You may find yourself a willing fencing partner."

"That would absolutely wonderful, Relena"

"Well is their anything else," Sally looked around, but Hilde and Midi left to the 

phone to call their friend Catherine to tell them the news.

"Hey, don't forget you last gig is on Wednesday. Well, that went well I wonder how Wufei doing?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is chapter 2 

um I hope you like it 

Next Part: Hilde, Midi, and Cathy find an old box when packing. 

Chapter 3: Family secrets are reveled

If you wonder why they are going to live in a house together, They are doing the European way of starting a band. Example Five. Then again there many other started this way.

Oh if you still do not know who is in the band:

Guys- Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell , Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and the manager is Wufei Chang

Girls- Relena Peacecraft/Darlin, Hilde Schbeiker, Midi Une, Dorothy Catalonia, and manager Sally Po

Everyone else is other characters. 

Ja 

kIM


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Are Revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~

Making the Band: by kIM

The countdown is on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else I may mention. It's own by Bandai/ Sunrise. Funny it's sunrise outside my house right now. I also don't own Starbucks but If I did I have my own inside my kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AU 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The girls' home*--Relena's room

"Won't you miss this place, Relena," Dorothy asked sitting on the wicker chair in Relena's room

"Not Really, I'll visit so not that much, besides who will miss you guys pigging out on my food You still will be doing that anywhere we go," Relena laughed

"Very funny, Relena," 

"Or Poking hole or ripping through my bed, or the..." 

"WE GET IT RELENA," Dorothy and Midi yelled in unison while Cathy just laughed.

"Well Cathy will you be visiting," Midi asked leaned against the wall. Cathy laughter die down a little so she could answer.

"Of course, why wouldn't I and by the way have you and Hilde open the box yet" 

"What box," Dorothy sat a little more properly as her curiosity got to her head.

"Not yet"

"Where is Hilde anyway," Relena turned to the window to look for her.

"Where did you guys find it," Sally walked in 

"In her room" Midi and Cathy said in unison, then both started to laugh 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What should we do on our last night here," Duo slid on the carpet to turn on the TV.

"Kareoke"

"No, Quatre" 

"Strip club????"

"Ye..No" 

"Meditate"

"No"

"Then what," Duo was checking his leg now for rug burn. "Well I'm going to have a party right now so I'm just going to invited people in like or not"

"We don't live here and we're in a hotel, Duo" Heero stated the obvious.

"So we will have a hotel party," Duo got up and started running to the elevators dragging Quatre with him. While the other look on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midi and Cathy walks in Hilde's room

"Well what are you waiting for the worse that could happen is cock roaches start coming out the box or a dead mouse or worse a rat or..." Cathy sat on the bed.

"Enough that's just sick, " Midi interrupted her before she could continue.

"That exactly what I'm afraid of," Hilde mumbled as Cathy grab for the box and headed for the head board of the bed. 

"Then I'll open it," Cathy opens the box finds some old pictures from at least 16 to 10 years ago,"Oh wow there only some old pictures of Hilde.

"Thats all," Midi looked at the box to see if there was anything else.

"Yep, there of you a long time ago I guess" Cathy looked at Hilde who seem to have a glazed look on her face."Hey, I never seen your baby pictures"

"I didn't know I had any really," 

"Hey, who is this," Cathy asked as she look at the pictures and pointed at the girl beside Hilde

"Mrs. Darlin!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls yelled as they ran down the steps. 

"Yes girls" Mrs. Darlin was sitting drinking her tea.

"We just found these pictures," Midi said as she ran to the bottom of the steps. Mrs.Darlin looked at Hilde and wave the other two away.

"Oh my Hilde sit down," She looked at Hilde as if Hilde's state of mind had just went crashing down on her. 

"Rita, Your mother in a car crash, you and your sister, Mika, survive but she was kidnapped at the hospital and not one damn person in that hospital knew what had hit them," She started clench her fist at the subject. 

"When you started living here you didn't seem to want to remember what happen as if you blocked it out of you mind. You knew who you were but didn't remember any of you background. We took you to a physiatrist as well but you didn't cooperate with them well."

"How old was I," Hilde finally spoke since the box was open.

"You were five at the time of the accident your sister was nine. We knew your family really well since they live next door to us when we were station in Germany."

"Where was my father"

"No one knew what happen, He was label Missing in action during the war."

"But why didn't you tell me," Hilde was on the verge of tears.

"We were going to and when your fa... my husband died, I didn't know how to tell you and you were getting older and it was getting harder especially after you began to accept us all as a family," Mrs. Darlin hugged Hilde.

"Mrs. Darlin, are you still saying my sister is still alive," They finally release each other out of the hug and smile.

"Not really sure but there is always a chance,"Mrs. Darlin said as she kiss Hilde on her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day... (w/ the boys) Noriko's POV

I been receiving complaints all night about a hotel party happening. Was it my problem no not really. Couldn't they just call up Wufei or just go to the hotel room. No of course not... they called me up instead. Call Mr. Marquise maybe he actually cares he owns the place... well actually his wife who left but gave all rights to the hotel to him. She was nice and really down to earth we grew up together. They got married in 1998. He bought her the hotel and many other expensive stuff. Then I think she got worry that she couldn't handle the press and the relationship plus she heard rumors of an affair between his secretary, Sylvia and him. Beside that he still should be here and not me. She was my best friend, and she still is legally his wife. For crying out loud Lucrenzia please come back from your little 'trip'.

Well I jumped out of my car and run to the floor they kept repeating 413. I knock on the door and the hinges fell off and the door fell forward to hit someone below.

"Ouch"

"Are you ok," I bent down to see what the door hit. Then again he didn't seem to mind. Actually he seem to be a tad bit out of it. Then I notice the faint smell of alcohol.

This could be fun. Wake me up eh. I began walk through the room knocking really loud 

"IS ANYONE HERE," I walked to the kitchen to grab a pot then I went to the door that was now on this young man with a long braid. I started to hit the pot against the door and the frame to see if anyone would do anything. The young man on floor jumped up and attempted to run to another room, but didn't notice it was closed and slammed in to the wall. That is about when I stop to check on him.

"Talk about a first impression, What a baka." 

" DAMN CRAZY BRAT OF AN ONNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" I looked up to notice the door opening and my favorite person walk out of the room. I handed Wufei the complaints I have been receiving since bloody 3 in the damn morning and some information that Mr. Marquise gave me. Then being the cruel person I am and seeing their state, I grabbed a pot and hit it against the kitchen counter and began to sing. Once or maybe it was more then once. Who says I keep count anyway.

"Well I see you all at the Casablanca tonight," I walk back to my car laughing at the seen I had just saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3 is over.

I know it has been long, a long time. With school and summer school and marching band and newspaper AHHHHH... 

Very busy lately

Ja 

kIM


End file.
